Memoirs of Fire
by NarutoAngel
Summary: In the eve of the anniversary of his beloved’s betrayal, Naruto, leader of the Red clan, unwillingly saves a half breed human and learns that there is more than meets the eye. AU The Dragonvarld Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another one of my insane crossovers. What is Naruto had taken Ven into a world more insane than his own? Now that's a good question. Sometimes I wonder if I should get my mind checked. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters of the Dragonvarld Trilogy.**

**October 9, 1:30a.m.**

The air was slightly chilly this night, making me shiver in my light clothing. I suppose it was my fault to begin with, sneaking away from the others like that. But there are times when I feel like I'm suffocating, as though instead of helping me, I feel as though they were strangling me themselves. Sometimes, I believe that they believe I was too human, that my grief would one day over take me. However, it's only gets worse if they keep treating me like a child.

Which leads me to here, this barren wasteland that lead from one town to another. Here, nothing reminds me of her, nothing to bring the memories rushing through my mind like a raging current. Sometimes, a certain memory stays playing over and over as though my head was going to explode and my inner beast reign free. But then I think of all who has helped me throughout the years and guilt tampers the rage within. And then, the emptiness returns.

I looked to the east, where small fires had been lit, surrounding a traveling caravan. It was of medium size, not particular wealthy or well mannered. I could hear the curses all the way from here. I gave a small smile, as I imagined Hinata here, softly telling me to walk away and cover my ears before they are further tainted. Or Miki, the current Mad Hatter, laughing and writing the best ones done to use to rile Gaara later. My two baby-sisters were probably running around the manor, looking for me, Hinata fretting with worry, Miki drinking all my liquor. My bodyguards, Kiba and Sai, would be most likely fuming and ready to give me a harsh training session for my punishment.

I decided to take a look around the caravan, seeing if I could get a good folktale to keep my mind out off of unwanted matters.

The fire lured me to its embers, the flames rising in an ancient dance that has been done for centuries and further beyond time. The first watchmen saw me and called out for a little backup from the others. They then gathered together as though to intimidate me with their numbers.

"Oi! You there! State your business!" one demanded of me, raising a blunt club in warning and in threat.

"I was wondering if you could share some of your fire's warmth with me. You see, I was traveling through and lost my way when I saw your caravan. Do you mind? I can pay you," I asked politely.

_**Destroy them all! Bath in their blood! **_

My body stiffened slightly and my smile became strained. But I've managed to keep the raging aura that marked me as what I was intact. It would be no use if I scared away this humans.

"Hey you! Go get Glimmershanks! Tell him what's up!" ordered the first and a second broke from the group into the direction of the largest tent. "And you! Stay where you are and don't try anything funny."

I shrugged and shifted in my stance into a more comfortable position. I looked around, my eyes skimming over every part of it, the tents, the wagons, until finally landing on a wheeled cage.

A strange, white aura emitted from between the bars, a rich color that gave off no tint of gray or blue, a pure color. That was strange, it felt almost dragon but I doubted there was one weak and stupid enough to let itself be captured. Even the friendly ones would not allow themselves to be degraded so.

"Whadaya want!" I turned to look at half dressed and very dirty middle-aged man, the apparent leader of this group.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before breaking into a happy-go-lucky smile that I'm famous for. "Good evening. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. I was wondering if I could borrow some of your fire's warmth. You see, I was passing through and got myself lost," I explained again.

"Passing through 'eh?" the man looked at me up and down, noticing my fine attire. He smiled greedily and motioned for me to come closer to the camp. "Sure! Sure! Come on in. The fire's still way. If you're lucky, we might still have some leftovers from the evening meal. This way, my lord." And he lead me towards the great warm fire. He began to babble nonsense, making up a story of fame and greatness he obviously did not have. Remarkably, he also managed to lead me past the wheeled cage.

I peeked in, seeing the light bounce off of blue scales. They were connected to a blonde youth, who appeared asleep. But I knew from experience that he was wide awake. It was evident in the silver of his eyes, the whites showing.

"Come this way, my lord," Glimmershanks called out to me.

"Who's that there?" I asked politely, watching as those eyes fully opened and stared at me. The hard and coldness I saw in them reminded me of myself.

"Oh, just a bloody thief. None to worry about," the leader told me, waving his hand dejectedly.

"Is that so?" I walked over to the cage and lightly touched the bars. I slightly picked up a leg, so that it would show to the light of the fire. "I don't believe I ever saw a dragon be accused of thievery, let alone locked up and chained."

The others had gathered, weapons in their arms. Glimmershanks shook his head, almost in sympathy at the deed that was about to be done to me. "I am sorry, my lord, that you have to see that. That is, if you're willing to pay for it," he suggested.

I placed down the leg and sat on the rail, cheek in my hand. "Is that so?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be the ones paying?"

They came closer instead, some leering at the opportunity while some looked away, bored.

"I guess not," I said as I straightened. The beast roared within me with anticipation and I sighed as I knew that the human side of me has lost this battle. It lost when I came out here this night, intent to lose myself completely.

A pulsing aura of killer intent froze the humans, before the ones closest to me fell over with gaping faces, dead. I pointed my finger at one and flames from the fire lunged forward like a snake and devoured him and a few others.

As they screamed and ran, I leaned backwards further in to the cage and said good-naturedly, "They really did a number on you, didn't they? 'cause Kaji isn't showing them any mercy."

He watched me with untrusting eyes, furious at something I had no name for. I smiled at him warmly, liking his anti-social response. "I didn't ask for you to help me." He reminded me of a certain ass hole I called a friend. That is, before my fiancee chose him over me and ended up being rejected. That caused a burning in my chest and I wanted to join in the fight. I leered instead as the humans perished before me and finally Kaji the fire spirit returned to its respective blaze until I next called for it.

Standing up, I looked at its handiwork, glancing over charred ground and burned, broken bodies, bodies that were beyond recognizable.

"Who said I was helping?" I asked cheerfully. "I just hate people who chose to hurt others for their own benefit. What's the point of living if you want to take it easy? There's no fun in that." Somewhere behind me, I heard some movement. I jumped over there and caught the arm of the one who was fleeing. A young woman, blonde, big breasted, blue-eyed and dumb, screamed and flailed at me, trying to get free. Crocodile's tears fell down her cheeks, and her appearance was disheveled. Uninterested, I throw her to the side.

"Hey, boyo! You okay or what? Or do I need to carry you?" I asked, walking back to him. "What's your name anyway?"

The boy climbed out of the cage, watching the girl I had threw for a long while before looking to the side, silent.

"Hey! You better tell me or I'll call you something of my own! Now let's see. What sort of cute animal you remind me of?"

"Ah! Are you serious?" he gaped at me.

"Of course. I cant take home someone without knowing their names. It'll just scare the shit out of Hinata. Sigh, I wish she could be more like Miki. She doesn't really care. Actually, she's always more drunk than sober so she doesn't count. Kiba's gonna be already made and Sai… who knows about Sai?" I said in wonderment. "Guy just smiles then beats the crap out of me. You know, know that I think about it, I'm not treated like a prince. More like a punching bag. Either way, I like you and I take things I like. So, what's your name?"

He glared at me, but growled, "Ven."

"Hmm… That's a weird name. Well cant help it. You've probably already heard mine. It's Naruto. Ja, let's go, Ven. I'm bored of this place." I went to grab his arm and called for Ho-ru, the spirit of portals, when the girl called out for us.

"Please! Don't leave me alone!" she begged. "I have no where else to go!"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck in exasperation. "I though I said I take things I like. Meaning I don't like you. Your smell, the way you talk, something even tells me you were somehow involved locking Ven-kun in the cage. But then again, someone's probably watching me and there's Hinata and you know what here!" I grabbed then both and threw ourselves within the portal.

The two of them began to scream and I just laughed, feeling a bit more happy then I have for the past years ever since the betrayal. We all landed in the great hallways, in front of my red gold throne where I sit for the Mad Tea Parties.

"Hey. You're back," called out a voice from the throne. I turned to look the dark clad form of Miki, who smiled beneath her hat.

"Miki," I called out to her, smiling.

"Everyone was worried that you've gone and done something stupid," she told me. "Kiba and Sai are pissed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Looking at the two youths, I flat out grinned in madness. **"Happy Birthday to me."**

**A/N: Again, no clue where this is going. Just a figment that went loose on me. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it. **


	2. Character's Corner 1

**Character's Corner**

_**NarutoAngel: Hello fellow readers! Welcome to the Memoirs of Fire's **_**Character's Corner.**_** Here is where the characters themselves talk about their profiles so we'll get the info straight! Our first guest is… the Madhatter, Miki!**_

_**Miki: Hey everybody! How's it going?**_

_**NarutoAngel: Uh, Miki? We're over here.**_

_**Miki: Oh! Whoops!**_

_**NarutoAngel: ….Okay. Let's get started. First, tell us about yourself.**_

_**Miki: Alrightie then. My name is Miki no Sabaku. I used to be of the Sand Clan before they fell and become part of the Fire Clan, where I work alongside with my cousin Gaara as Naruto's Madhatter. My dad happens to be Sasori of the Red Sands, who is currently MIA. Or AWOL. I forget which. I have short red hair and love the hats I have to wear cause of my job. Oh! And my eyes are orange, courtesy of my mom.**_

_**NarutoAngel: Wow, that's interesting. So, what exactly is a Madhatter? Explain it to us.**_

_**Miki: Well, you know. Usually it would be called the Adviser, you know, the one who advises the king. But Naruto's great-grandfather, Dai Youko, wasn't exactly right in the head, if you know what I mean. he also loved Alice in Wonderland. I guess he thought it would be fun to make his own Wonderland. So the Madhatter position was born and a council meeting is now called the Mad Tea Party. Seriously. Makes you wonder what the old fool was on.**_

_**NarutoAngel: Wow. It does. So how does this job work exactly?**_

_**Miki: Well, every time Naruto is in a slump about something, I come over and give him advice. But Hinata usually beats me to it so really all I got to do is call the Mad Tea Parties. Damn Rabbit is stealing my job!**_

_**NarutoAngel: The Rabbit? Is that another renaming of a royal position?**_

_**Miki: Wouldn't you know it. How did you get so smart?**_

_**NarutoAngel: Again, Miki. We're over here. Tell us about the Rabbit. What position is that?**_

_**Miki: It's the one who listens to the people and their problems. They only get the king involved when it's really serious.**_

_**NarutoAngel: I thought Naruto was a prince?**_

_**Miki: King, prince, they're both the same thing! They both rule.**_

_**NarutoAngel: Uh, yeah… So I've come to understand that there's been a recent tragedy. Care to tell us about it?**_

_**Miki: ……**_

_**NarutoAngel: …….**_

_**Miki:…….**_

_**NarutoAngel:……..**_

_**Miki: …. No. That's a secret. **_

_**NarutoAngel: It took you that long enough to tell us that?**_

_**Miki: Well I was wondering if the punishment was worth talking.**_

_**NarutoAngel: Uh… Well, it looks as though that's all the time we have today! Tune in for the next Character's Corner!**_

_**Miki: Bye y'all!**_

_**NarutoAngel: For the last time, we're over here!**_

**End.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or The Dragonvarld Trilogy. Not making any money hero. Just doing this for the entertainment of others.**

**October 10, 9:30a.m.**

Good and evil has a meaningless concept to the true nature of the world. This morality was made by the humans but it is a double-edged sword, for when one believes another is bad, by another it is good. The overlapping beliefs causes wars and turmoil between masses, in which the Kamui suffer for it.

Here is where the Clans rose. Based upon an element, the six clans intervened when necessary, to protect the world's interest. They negotiated, compromised, or even forced peace on warring nations while keeping a watch those who looked about ready to explode in destruction. Each clan had to watch a specific creature race, all according to the element. My clan, the Red Clan, had to watch the dragon races.

Imagine how I felt when I saw Ven's heritage.

Some call me mad, others call me an idiot. But I, myself, am no sure what I am since most of my names are based on my own heritage. So, in rebellion, I suppose, I based my decisions on fact by both sides. I will become a good ruler, if naught else. Though to become a great ruler, I will have to supply heirs.

But seeing how my last romantic tirade had gone, I wasn't sure if a half-breed like me will even be that lucky.

I opened the hatch and walked in. wiring the knobs in the needed directions, I laid back against the wall as the small compartment suddenly rumbled and began to move throughout the entire palace.

Thanks to my grandfather's eccentrics, the place I had to call home was filled with contractions, booby-traps, and hidden doors that loved to change ever so often. And it didn't help that the damn old man was best friends with the Blue Clan's leader, the toad sage Jiraiya. Especially since the palace was actually a living being, a toad spirit actually. Put in the sets for Alice in Wonderland and you have home, sweet home.

I smiled faintly, wondering how my two new additions were doing. The boy might act fine, but the girl was guarantee to raise hell. Sighing, I shrugged. It didn't matter. If she got too annoying, I'll just give her to Sai. He's very good at setting people straight if I do say so myself, having firsthand experience after all.

The door hissed open and I got out to fin a familiar face about to go in the room I had given Ven.

"Good morning, Hina-chan," I greeted the small woman who carried a tray of food in her hands.

"A-aniki!" she gasped in surprised, almost dropping the tray. I held the ray still before anything could drop. She blushed in embarrassment and bowed her head on shame. "S-sorry," she whispered.

I sighed. "How many times must I tell you to stop doing that?" I asked quietly. "You don't need to apologize for things you have no control of. Anyone could have done the same thing in your place, so now cheer up!"

Hinata took deep breaths to calm herself and still her depression from going further before she could give me a true, genuine smile. The small, white-eyed woman with the beautiful and long blue-black hair had been emotionally scarred in her youth. Her quick reaction to blame herself was part of the inferior complex that her father drilled into her since she was a child.

I hated Hiashi for it and so, I took Hinata away to become part of my court. It had ignited a war between the Red and White Clan, but thanks to my father a compromise was made before the war turned bloody. Now, except for carnival, the occupants of the White Clan ignores us, which was fine by me. I never did like their formality. It made me sick.

Taking the conversation to lighter tones, I asked cheerfully, "Now, what do we have to give to Ven for breakfast?"

"W-well, I was h-hoping he would e-enjoy a bowl of o-oatmeal with fresh fruit a-and a nice cup of tea," Hinata said, pointing them out on her plates of her tray.

I instantly made a face at the meal she planned to feed the boy. "No, Hinata! We want to welcome the kid, not starve him to death. Go get him another meal," I ordered and the walls rumbled in reply.

"It's not starvation!" Hinata protested. "You said that he was barely fed by the humans, so he needs to eat a healthy meal!"

I shook my head sadly. "Hina, Hina, my sweet Rabbit. When dealing with stubborn boys, the quickest way into their hearts is by a hearty meal." Just then, the wall opened and spat out a tray that carried plates with scrambled eggs, hash browns, ham, pieces of bacon, sausage, some cut bell peppers and a three pancake stack. "Now here's what you call breakfast!" I cried out happily, grabbing hold of the tray, eyeing its contents lustfully.

"But that's so fattening!" Hinata cringed.

"I know. Don't you love it?" Knocking on the door, I shouldered my way in. "Ven, are you awake? Breakfast time, buddy!"

The room was dark like a cave, the windows heavy draped. For a moment, I thought I had entered the wrong room; everything was undisturbed, the bed still fixed the way the maids had done it. It felt so empty, so abandoned, the perfect surrounding for an abused heart. I sighed and walked further in, using telekinesis to open the drapes to let the sunshine in.

"Good morning buddy! It's a beautiful day outside," I said, while at it opening the windows as well.

I found the boy crouched in the corner, rubbing his eyes and hissing at the pain. He glared at me and scowled and I laugh at the similar reaction to a certain someone. Finding a small table, I dragged it to the side near him and putting the tray on top. Stretching, I sat on the bed. "So Ven, how was your sleep? Was everything okay for you?" I asked.

Growling, he got off the floor, but stopped at the sight of Hinata, who was fidgeting at the doorway, still holding the tray of organics.

"Oh! Let me introduce." I stood back up and went by her side. "This is my White Rabbit, Hinata. Hinata, this is Ven."

Hinata bowed in respect. "It's very nice to meet you sir Ven," she said politely.

"Hello." Looking embarrassed, Ven turned his attention to the tray of food.

To see a hand climbing through. It formed an arm that folded to lift the rest of the body until finally a familiar jester-clothed woman stood on the side of the table. She straightened herself and revealed to be holding a bundle filled with scrolls and envelops.

"Aie-ya! Those old fools never shut up," she moaned and looked to the side and took three slices of bacon before walking towards me.

"Why, good morning Miki. Is the meeting already over?" I asked pleasantly with a smile.

She threw the bundle at me which landed on my head. "I hate you," she snapped. "Ever since you passed that law, I have to put up with these old fools. And while being sober. Sober! How inhuman is that?"

Sighing, I used my telekinesis to pick up the objects dropped. "It's not a law, Miki," I reminded her. "I'm just taking a break."

"Same thing! They both suck!" Suddenly, Miki's eyes flared a bright orange as she caught sight of Hinata at my side. "Rabbit! It's so good to see you!" she jumped her and crushed poor Hinata in a hug.

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to try when I don't even have the respect.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Miki asked while still clutching Hinata.

"Miki, don't tell me you've already forgot who Ven is? You saw him last night!"

"Really? I was smashed last night," she told me honestly. "I could have met all the leaders of the Clans and still not remember them. Oh well." She raised her hand in a welcoming gesture. "Hi there. You know me but I don't know you."

Ven stared at her and Miki forcibly made him shake her hand. Then she stole more bacon from the tray.

During this feature, I had looked through the paperwork Miki had brought me. "Just like I thought," I said softly. "The dragons are at war."

"Hey Naruto! Got a message for you," Miki said and I turned to see she had Ven in a headlock while Hinata was trying to stop her.

Okay… What had he done to piss her off? "Tell me," I ordered.

Miki let the boy go, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. **"To the Alpha of the Red Clan, we, the Green Clan sends this invitation to join the Black Stream Competition, set to be held on the twelfth moon in two months' time. Prepare your greatest warriors to fight and send a response as quick as you can if you wish to enter," **a brusque voice poured from her lips until the last word where Miki opened her eyes again. "And that's that. Old Man River is calling you out… again."

I sighed. "Well, let's see if Sai's up to it this year." I shuddered visibly in dread.

"Aniki, a-are you al-alright?" Hinata asked me.

Miki looked slyly at me. "Uh oh…" she giggled. "It looks like Ven that'll you get to see who runs this palace!"

"Shut up, Miki."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To prevent my top warrior from seeing me, I used the elevator to sneak into my second newest addition's room. I didn't give her a greeting, merely threw her over my shoulder and took a elevator down to the baths.

"Ah, your highness. What brings you here?" A pretty brunette came to my side but stopped at the sight of the screaming and flailing girl over my shoulder.

"I need her bathed and prepared," I said, placing her down. "And make sure she knows our rules. I want no misunderstandings."

She bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Oh and Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"We've know each other far too long for formalities. I'm still the same person, just with a bigger title and a bigger ego," I winked. "So call me Naruto."

Ayame giggled. "Okay, Naruto."

I gave her the thumbs up and turn to the sniveling blonde girl. "Behave now okay?" I told her. "Just because I took you with me doesn't mean I'm kind hearted. I'm actually a very cruel and sadistic creature. Well, have fun, Ayame."

I left through another elevator and sighed. Right now, Hinata and Miki were showing Ven around. It was a good idea to leave him those two because, even with Hinata's shyness and Miki's off behavior, they made a person felt welcomed. And right now that boy needed all the good feeling life can give. Otherwise, he might end up becoming like me. My hand tightened as the muscles reconstructed, returning it to pink flesh.

I didn't know about dragon half-breeds-hell, it was during my great lunatic of a grandfather's time that one was found and that was 600 years ago. Personally, I'd prefer the half-human, half-dragon form of Ven, but because the unpredictable combination of the two powers, one may never know how those magicks affect the person physically and mentally.

I had to train him. Train him to be the human he wants to be while learning to control the beast inside. But could I teach him when I haven't learned to control my own monster?

The door opened and I stepped out.

"Ah, look at this, Kiba. Just the person we wanted to see."

I cringed at the cool and emotionless voice. Uh oh…

"Yeah. We've been wondering if you had run off again, just like last night?" said a brogue voice that had a snarl edge to it.

I turned. "Well you see guys," I tried to explain.

"Well, will you look at the time," Sai said. "It's time for practice."

"Yeah, you're right. Heh, left's go then, _Highness._"

The two dragged a crying me back into the elevator and to my doom. Later, my screams will fill the palace and the echoes will last for years to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character's Corner 2**

_**NarutoAngel: Welcome back everyone to the second episode of Character's Corner! This week I would like to introduce our second guest, Sai!  
**_

_**Sai: Hello everyone.**_

_**NA: So Sai, tell us about your position in Naruto's court.**_

_**S: Well, to be frank, I am his babysitter. I have to monitor him and report to his father. I'm also his Captain of the Guards.**_

_**NA: Wow, that's one hell of a job. So what's with Naruto's dad? Where is he?**_

_**S: I cant say anything about that particular subject.**_

_**NA: Oh, it's okay, we understand. So tell us instead about the Black Stream Competition. And who's the "Old Man River" as Miki called him?**_

_**S: The Black Stream Competition is just that, a competition between the Clan's chosen warriors. The winner gets to keep the Golden Orb until next competition. So far, we the Red Clan has held since the last king's rule. Old Man River is the name that Miki uses for the laid back ruler of the Green Clan, who is the host for this year's competition.**_

_**NA: Wow, now that's intense. Who is the warrior of the Red Clan all these years?**_

_**S: For Dai Yoko's, Naruto's great-grandfather rule, it was the greyhound Hanabichi, who is currently deceased. For his grandfather and his father, it has been either me or Kiba or Miki. Yes, even the drunk can fight.**_

_**NA: Whistles Awesome. Well everyone, that's it for now. Cause really I doubt Sai would answer any personal questions.**_

_**S: Actually, I would have.**_

_**NA: Oh really? Then-**_

_**S: I'm sorry but there isn't any time left. Good bye everyone.**_

_**NA: Ah, but Sai-!**_

**End.**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the lack of updates. School's been a bitch and things have been so chaotic lately. Well, I hope everyone have enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 3

**October 15, 2:30p.m.**

I stood amidst the steams of the burning valley. All around me, geysers of boiling water exploded from the ground, some in singles, others in groups. The air was hot and already my skin had a thin coat of sweat.

"So, this is the place?" I asked my quiet companion, who nodded in conformation. "To think one of _them_ would be stupid enough to spy on the Clan of Fire and Bloody Passion. What do you think, Gaara?"

The red head beside me happened to Miki's younger cousin, tall as me with these intense sea green eyes coated in black kohl. A red tattoo of the kanji "love" was engraved on the left side of his forehead and he had three silver rings on each ear. I've known him for all my life. He is my first true friend and I'm pretty confident he thinks the same of me. We both have the same lineages; our mothers are both human. Though while it strengthen the Red Clan, the match had led the Sand Clan to its downfall. To save its members from dying, my father quickly morphed the two clans together and we had lived peacefully ever since, even during my hectic rule. To be truthful, I am impressed with their extreme patience. Though, knowing Gaaar's attitude, it should really be no surprise.

"Shall I intervene?" Gaara asked, his eyes flickering as they followed our spy.

"Should you? What if it's a trap? Losing you, Gaara, is something I cant afford, both as your ruler and your friend," I told him.

"But lack of information will damage our clan more," Gaara pointed out. "And I'm sure you want to know what kind of dragon is stupid enough to impregnate a human and let his child out in the world of man. They already detest their beast forms. To see it mingled so carelessly with the form of their own-"

"Led Ven to his cage," I finished for him. "If you must, go. But the moment you feel you are compromised, come back. I don't care how. Come back to my side in one piece and _alive."_

Gaara nodded and stepped out to the burning valley. But then he stopped a few meters away and called out my name.

"Yeah?"

"I hate how that bitch changed you," he said before a geyser exploded between us, blocking my sight of him. But, even before the water ceased, I knew he was gone.

Still, I sighed and ran my fingers through my unruly blond hair. "Me too, Gaara," I whispered. "Me too."

--

I landed on the balcony of my chambers. Quickly, I reverted back to human form, pulling on a robe to hide my sweat soaked body. My demon form, while not hideous, can bring the strongest of hearts begging on their knees for their lives. I'm told my grandfather and father often used their forms to their advantage. I, however, refused to ever use it in the presence of others. For I'm also told that my own form is a twisted image of my family's glory, a grotesque version warped by human blood.

Those horrible words, spoken again by S-No, I cant think of her. Not now. Not ever. Yeah, that sounded good. If I never think of her, I can continue to function.

Slowly, I restored my mask and lifted my head, revealing the happy-go-lucky smile I'm famous for. Yes, it might be called running away from my problems, but it's the only way I know to cope with the loss of my heart, the very organ she had ripped out, torn to pieces, and placed it back. Now she is gone, and I cant stop thinking about her. Perhaps the only remedy left for me is to forget.

As if I could.

A light touch surrounded me and I was captured form behind in a hug. My smile soften, turning a bit wistful.

"What's wrong, Rabbit? Did you missed me that much? I was only gone for five days," I asked her softly, petting that glorious hair of hers.

"I-it's not that," she whispered just as softly. "I-I just h-hate it when y-you hide l-like this. I really do."

I hugged her the best I could in our positions. "It's the only way for me to cope, you know? Without resorting fully into human madness."

She nodded against my shoulder. "I-I know but I still d-don't have t-to like it."

We sat together in silence, enjoying one another's company in the privacy of my rooms. Though she was beloved as the Rabbit, there were still some who saw Hinata as a spy and a threat. She couldn't show much affection for me lest it be thought we had a romantic relationship. We had in the past, when we were children, but it faded and became the bond that siblings shared. Besides, I had begun to chase a different tail then, before everything blew up in my face.

As though sensing the direction of my thoughts, Hinata hugged me tight and said, "Miki, has tried to teach Sir Ven the basics."

That made me smile, noticing the lack of her stutter. "Tried?" I repeated.

Pulling slightly away, she nodded. "B-but Sir Ven's magic is m-much more different th-than what we are used t-to."

"I see. A half breed has to be the one to teach the half breed, huh?"

"N-no! that's not wh-what I-I meant!" Hinata protested but I patted her head fondly, which caused her to stop.

"Don't worry. It's simply common sense," I told her gently with a smile. "I must be the one to him for only I have any idea how his magic is. After all, only a half breed can understand another half breed's magic. I appreciate what you and Miki has tried to do for the boy. Tell me, at least he's more comfortable with everyone in the palace, right?"

At this, Hinata brightened and she nodded her head. The way her face flushed interested me greatly, but I listened as she spoke. "We've introduced him t-to Kiba and Sai. Ayame made him s-some clothes and the cooks w-wont stop feeding him s-sweets. Th-though I'm not sure Sir Ven like to b-be treated as a child."

I laughed. "Considering some of the cooks are older than time, I could see how he would seem as a child to him," I said. Then I sobered and asked, "What about the girl, Evelina?"

Hinata lowered her head and tried to appear small. This alarmed me immediately for while Hinata has gained more confidence than before, she was still easily intimidated and bullied.

Drawing her to me, I asked in a quiet voice that left no tone for lies or argument, "What happened with her?"

It took a couple of tries before Hinata finally began to speak, my anger growing each time she faltered. Of course, she tried to assure me it had been nothing serious but I knew better. Hinata could be suffering terribly and still would wear a smile on her face.

"W-well, it took a day t-to convince her to come o-out form her room, b-but I don't think the palace agrees w-with her," she began. I nodded, hating and loving the place myself. "B-but she kept asking to l-leave but couldn't let h-her of course. She is y-your charge after all. I-I tried to explain b-but she kept screaming sh-she wanted to leave and she made M-Miki mad. I t-tried to stop them but the f-fought anyway and Kiba managed to br-break them up b-before Miki killed h-her. Today, Sir Ven has a-asked for a private meeting w-with Miss Evelina to discuss their s-situation together."

"Situation? Is that what they call being my guest is?" I asked mildly. Though it hadn't sounded as bad as I thought, I knew there was the little problem of Hinata twisting the tales to avoid trouble for people. "When did they start there little meeting?"

"They've been at it s-since early morning. I-I don't think Miss E-Evelina is letting Sir Ven d-do much talking."

I laughed again as she said this. From my brief encounter with the boy, I doubt that he would even _talk._ at least not that much to warrant a full conversation. Man, his resemblance to a certain someone was really uncanny. Wanting to see this meeting, I stood from the bed and went to my closet. I took and put on a simple black muscle shirt and let my dusty breeches on.

"Come," I told Hinata, holding out my hand for her to take. "Let's see if they need more knives."

"A-aniki!" She looked absolutely horrified at this, making me laugh harder. Hinata pushed the correct buttons on the wall and soon we were taken through the palace to the destined room.

Already I could hear the shrill screaming of the girl.

The elevator spat us out on the second floor balcony that oversaw the room. I straightened and surveyed the damage. Food had been thrown everywhere, as though the target kept dodging. There were also bits of broken glass on the floor and in a corner two young servant girls were cowering in fear of the wild eyed banshee in the room. I was impressed to see Ven still standing his ground with the barrage of insults spewing from her mouth.

Wait, come to think of it, this room is the room of-

"Ah!"

Shit.

Hinata left my side and ran down the steps in a hurry towards one of the many ruined pictures in the room. The very picture that sported the most filth, the only one in this room that's more precious that good.

"Ah FUCK!" I groaned and followed Hinata downstairs.

Her outburst managed to get the two's attention, so Evelina has (for the moment at least) stopped screeching. She ran past them to a painting near the double oak doors, caked in jellied sweets, milk and tarts. Already, her lavender eyes poured tears as she tried in vain to save the picture, but it only served to ruin it further.

"No," she whimpered. "No, no, no, NO!"

"Hey Ven. It's been awhile," I greeted the dragon boy as I strode by. I did not bother with any pleasantries to Evelina, seeing as she was a) already on my bad side and b) the cause of my poor Rabbit's tears. For the painting was the only thing Hinata's father allowed her to have after the war between us.

The painting of her deceased mother.

Hinata began to sob, breaking down horribly on the floor. I kneeled before her and she grabbed the front of my shirt, trying to keep face but unable to do so. I held her close so her tears drenched the material while motioning to one of the maids.

When she came near, I ordered, "Tell Miki to call for one of the Blue Clan, and tell her to hurry. There wont be any time left if she dallied."

"But Your Highness! The Blue Clan?" she asked me, appalled at the thought.

I grimaced. "I will for now put aside my past with one of their maidens. But right now, they are the only ones who can restore this catastrophe. Now, hurry. As for you, please get this _thing_ out of my sight. Ven, come with me. It's time you saw what it means to one of us."

"Wha-Wait! What are you doing! Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Evelina screamed in protest as the maid tried to follow my commands.

Sighing, I handed Ven the task of comforting Hinata while I deal with the blonde pest. I was very, very angry now and my hands started to glow red with the need to change forms. At the sight of my approach, the girl began to scream, tying to get away, begging Ven to save her.

**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill!** the beast inside urged. If only I could.

With a red glowing claw, I touched her forehead and she collapsed in the maid's arms. "Get her back to her room," I told the maid and she nodded stiffly, eyes all the while on my hands.

I turned back to Ven and Hinata, who had finally stopped crying and rushed over to cup my cheek in worry. As always, my anger cooled under her light touch and my hands once again became that of a human.

"Lesson 1," I said to Ven, who stood gaping at me and faintly trembling. "Never use magic with emotion. You might hurt the wrong person."

"What did you do?" he asked me, anger overcoming his fear.

I glanced at him. "She's asleep and will be until _I_ say she can wake up. And that'll be until this painting is restored and when I'm calm enough to merit out a reasonable punishment. So you better pray that Miki hurries up with that Blue Clan member," I explained. Waling towards it, I took down the painting and began to carry it. "Come now. We'll meet them in the Hall."

--

"Naruto, I will tell you this right now. This better not be another scheme to escape from your training," Kiba growled in warning. A lycan, Kiba was once of the Green Clan until scandal caused him to flee. Now he lived with us as Sai's second-in-command.

I turned to him. "Will I ever ask my dear Rabbit to _cry_ for me?" I demanded softly, my anger not quite gone.

Glancing at Hinata, who was being comforted by Ayame, Kiba nodded. "Maybe you forced her."

"Shut up."

All the inhabitants of the palace stood in the surrounding hallways and in free spaces around the Hall. Word had gotten around that a member of the Blue Clan was coming to restore Hinata's painting and nearly everyone had come to meet them.

Or that was the main reason cause mostly they were surrounding me and the throne. Even if I didn't get respect, it was nice to know I was cared for. Especially since she came from _that_ clan.

Moving a bit, I turned to Ven, who stood near me, looking _very_ uncomfortable. "Why the long face?" I asked. "You should feel excited. The Blue Clan are famous for their beautiful women. Or men, if that' your preference." I laughed at his glare. "But you should really meet the queen. She may be a bit old, but she got melons the size of this." I held up my hands in a large cupping motion.

"Naruto, stop teasing the kid," Kiba said, smacking me on the head.

"Here they come," Sai said as an orb of red flames, our signature, appeared in the middle of room.

I stepped forward, Sai on my left along with Kiba, while Hinata sat on my throne with Ven next to her. Everyone, as one, took a step back to be close around me as though that was enough to protect me, disregarding the fact I had to leave the protective circle to greet the newcomer.

Within the flames stood two people. I instantly recognized Miki, mostly from the bottle that was in her hand. The other was a bit shorter, but taller than Hinata. She wore pale blue robes, showing her high station within her clan. Her long blonde hair, a shade lighter than mine, hung down her back from a ponytail whilst a large bang of hair obscured most of the right side of her face. Pure, blue eyes, like the color of the sky and again a shade lighter than my own.

A sense of deja-vu flickered through me, along with another feeling I could not name. _This is like before,_ I thought. _Like with her. Damn you, Granny Tsunade!!_

No matter. Now that I knew her tricks, I wont fall under their spell again. The Blue Clan might be famous for their beauty and spells, but they will never control me again. Never.

"I got here. And quickly, with the broad, like you asked," Miki said sourly, taking a chug from the bottle.

I nodded at her and turned to the girl. "Who are you?"

Bowing gracefully, she answered, "Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

**Character's Corner 3**

_NarutoAngel: Welcome to Character's Corner 3! Our guest this time is…. Ino!_

_Ino: Hello everyone._

_NA: Now, I know you've just appeared but tell us. What exactly is the Blue Clan about?_

_I: Well, the Blue Clan are mostly healers. Though there are few of us who know the restoration art, I am one of those few, which is why I was sent to restore the Red Clan's Rabbit painting._

_NA: Nice. Now, we've come to understand that some one from the Blue Clan has caused Naruto great pain. Is that right?_

_I: Yes and it's our greatest grievance for our queen, Lady Tsunade, has always been fond to the Prince. That is why she was so quick to send me. My lady is not always hasty in her decisions._

_NA: I see. Well, can you tell us her name? Since everyone still being secretive over this. _

_I: ………Sakura. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was the best healer we had, second only to our queen herself. Her betrayal brought great shame to the Clan. _

_NA: And you don't suppose you would tell us what happened?_

_I: It is not my story to tell. I just know what I heard. I'd lost contact with Sakura when she went over to the Red Clan._

_NA: Too bad. Well, that's all folks. This has been Character's Corner 3. See you next time!_

_I: Goodbye everyone._

**End.**


	5. Chapter 4

**October 16, 1:25p.m.**

Magic. The only thing in this world that'll ever make sense. At least to me. Everything else - day-to-day life, emotions such as love, people's very nature- were a complete mystery. But I knew enough to deal with it, with situations involving my people. I'd smile, did my work as king while thinking outside the box. I like to say my rule just, if not mostly fair to some. I never have been biased about anything, preferring to hear both sides of the story and use logic in my ruling.

By giving everyone on equal standing in my court, there was no concern of favorites. That way, no one knew how truly unstable my mind really was.

The door before me burned with the ire I knew was for me. After the incident yesterday, Ven had said not one word to me, stalking to his room. Just as well, for I might've done something worse to him had he mentioned that girl.

Having my Rabbit cry at the cruelty of a human, the burning desire for revenge every time I say that Blue Clan woman, both had made me snap. Had both Kiba and Sai not taken me away and burned off my rage, I had no doubt someone would have died. I didn't know who, didn't want to know, but I knew this much. I would never, ever forgive myself if I had.

I wore a silly smile and opened the door, entering the darkness the boy loved so much. He had been sitting on the floor, rising when he saw me came in wearing a scary scowl. My smile widened to a grin, happy that he was prepared for what I had planned today.

"Come," I told him, grinning like an idiot. "It's time to teach you about that dragon inside you."

"I don't want to know it," Ven said, nearly growling.

"Sure. You say that now but you'll be thanking me when we're done," I told him, beginning o corner. I saw his eyes flash in alarm, could almost see the gears in his head as he tried to figure at what was I going to do. "After all, once you master the beast inside, wouldn't you be truly humans?"

I allowed him to ponder that, before driving my fist into his stomach. He crumbled and I caught him, watching the body change.

"Aww," I cooed. "Wut a cute widdle dragon."

The spell I had used only worked on half breeds. It suppressed one of the mixed blood, making the person a full blooded whatever. It was a temporary effect, a spell creaked to help the half breed master its most difficult magic of itself.

So it was no surprise that the spell turned Ven into a baby dragon and it being the magic he couldn't control. After all, humans had almost no magic and would be overwhelmed by the dragon that was a part of them. Ven's scaled legs had probably been one of the side effects.

The baby dragon I held was no bigger than my two hands clasped together. He was covered in blue scales with small, nearly non-existing wings. Ven blinked his blue eyes and froze, obviously the shock of seeing me so big alarming him. He jumped in my hands and I would have dropped him had I not seen it coming.

"Don't worry so much, Ven," I told him. "It'll only last a day."

In response, he tried to bite me but I laughed and held him by the scruff of his neck. "Shall we?" I asked, as a doorway began to form.

**---**

The house or palace or whatever I live in is alive, as I'd mentioned before. So it was no surprise for it to have a sense of humor. It was sick, but at times freaking hilarious.

Unfortunately, it thought it was time for me to meet my fears.

Instead of bringing me to the courtyards where Kiba and Sai waited for our lessons, the door opened on the ceiling. If I hadn't been so used to stuff like this, I might've fallen splat to the floor. As it was, I did fell, but in a way that it looked intentional, even if there was no one there to see it.

It was a good landing, my feet hitting squarely on the table, sending an aftershock through the wood and into the stone floor below. I lifted myself, hopping from the table and looked up at the door with a frown.

"Not funny," I muttered, even as the rooms trembled with the toad's laughter.

"A-aniki?"

I turned in surprise, freezing as what this meant sunk in. Hinata stood before me, looking up to see any orders I might have for her. A little to the left, far enough so there was enough space between us, stood Ino Yamanaka, the Blue Clan woman.

I had been avoiding her. After the formalities had been given, I left, wanting nothing more to do with her. I just wanted her to restore the painting and leave. But the food Evelina had thrown caked over it and it would literally kill the picture. So I would have to suffer the memories she brought for a wile longer.

Sure, I'll admit she was pretty and would have me otherwise be trailing after her like a lovesick puppy. But so had been the other one.

She, Sakura.

"Aniki, w-who is this?"

Hinata's question made me look at her, seeing her stare intently at the baby Ven-dragon in my hand. I watched, interested, as my Rabbit reached out to touch the scales on his head, seeing how Ven reacted to her touch. An idea formed that almost had me smiling evilly.

There were many ways to train a half breed and since Hinata had helped me in my training before, it was perfect. So before I went through the heavy stuff, I would have my Rabbit take care of the dragon side of Ven.

"Hinata, this is," I though quickly for a name, "Gir. I recently obtained him from a human trader. For today, I want you to take care of him. Could you do this for me?"

"Of c-course. I would do anything A-aniki asks of me."

I smiled and handed Ven over, who was very reluctant to let me go. Hinata lifted him by the armpits and absolutely melted. She loved babies, especially animals. And if fit her perfectly.

"Why don't you go feed him, Hina-chan," I suggested. "I bet he's hungry."

"S-sure!" With the baby dragon in her arms, Hinata ran from the room, her worries almost disappearing completely. It warmed me up inside to see her smile.

"You lied to her."

As soon as Hinata was gone, I turned to Ino and her accusation. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"That was no baby dragon," Ino said. "You used the half breed spell to change him into such. I wonder what you are planning."

I smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "That is my business," I said. "And besides, Hinata is not stupid. There was a reason why the Hyuga were willing to wage war for their heiress."

"Ah." The look of understanding overtook the blonde girl. "I had suspected, but wasn't quite sure." In a lighter tone, she added, "She's a sweet girl."

"Yeah," I agreed, a little wary from the compliment she was saying. "Too sweet that she would have been destroyed within the White Clan. The rest, I'm sure, you know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to train." I moved to the wall, this time using a spell than rely on the old toad.

"I don't want to be a reminder."

Ino's outburst made me stop. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, not turning around.

"I know that I am like her," she explained. "We were childhood friends, after all. I'm not excusing her actions and you have every right to be angry. But I want you to be because of _me."_

I turned, a bit confused.

"You hate me because of Sakura. You hate our clan because of Sakura. And you are hurting now because of Sakura. I understand your rudeness, but it would be nice if you hated me personally. I am not Sakura and I know my personality is friendly. Even so, I want you to hate me for me, not because of what my friend did to you."

I stared at her. She was right. She was not Sakura. Ino was blonde while Sakura had been strawberry pink, blue-eyed instead of emerald green. She was curvy and full while Sakura had been slender and thin.

The first time we met, Sakura had been overly friendly, beautiful and seeking my attention, something I was not quite familiar with at the time, receiving it only from Hinata. She made me feel wanted and at times, loved, not because I was a Prince or a Heir, but because I was me, Naruto Uzumaki, the half breed.

Ino, on the other hand, had kept her distance. She regarded me with understanding and respect, only letting me come to her, though today had been at my palace's whim.

She was different, probably what Granny Tsunade had been going for. I sighed and shook my head, admitting my defeat in giving her the cold shoulder.

"You're right," I said. "You are not Sakura and shall never be. I don't hate you personally, but right now it's… hard. Standing here next to you, seeing you in those blue robes, remind me only of that woman from your clan, the woman who spurn me and chose death instead."

"Sakura didn't-" Ino tried to explain but I held up my hand, silencing her.

"No. it might as well be death, the fate Sakura chose." I moved away, back to the way and my spell. "I don't hate you, Ino," I said truthfully. "But I cant like you yet."

Then, I disappeared.

**---**

Things have been quite interesting. After training severely with Kiba and Sai, did some paperwork concerning the Black Stream Tournament and had lunch, I went looking for Hinata and Ven. Half a day had sounded good concerning the boy and I had to admit. I didn't like the idea of any male, unmarred and available, being near my sweet Rabbit. Call it overprotective brother syndrome.

I found them in the gardens, Hinata's favorite place. Like the palace, the garden took after the Alice in Wonderland theme. The plants had been spelled to grow topsy-turvy, in spirals, and many illogical ways. There was a maze where an actual table was built like the one used in the Mad Tea party, complete with snacks and teas.

Here was where I found them, the lavender eyed girl playing with baby Ven-dragon. I didn't show myself yet, watching as my precious person played like a child, showing off the beauty I saw in her so long ago, a purity trapped in a world of restraint and falsehood. I could have fallen in love with Hinata, chosen her as my queen, but she grew to become too much like a sister. By then, I had Sakura to fill my attentions. However, had things turned differently, we would have been at war with the White Clan again. For one then they had been clear on during the treaty concerning Hinata's stay at my palace - she was to stay free.

Simply, she was to never mix the Hyuga blood with any other.

In a way, this was better. I could protect her more as my Rabbit then my wife. While that sounded very weird, it was painfully true.

"Hey Prince. What's with the stalking?'

I turned as Miki came to my side, a handful of scrolls in her hand. I shushed her, flicking my head to motion for her to look. Miki leaned over and took in the situation, a warm smile forming on her lips.

"It's been awhile, huh?" she asked softly, beginning to hang from my arm in a slouching manner, along the scrolls to fall from her arms to the ground. "Even without her Ma's painting being ruin, Rabbit has been a little down," She glanced at me. "Has been worried and all."

I didn't take the bait, opting to ask instead, "Have you been drinking, Miki? Your words sounds slurred."

Miki grinned. "Yep!" she said happily. "I snuck in a bit between errands. Those old guys are such a slave driver!"

"I understand the stress but you shouldn't be drinking. Dealing with those old farts, you need all of your smarts unless you want to be manipulated," I warned softly. I had mixed feelings about my council and a strong dislike that I took every means to simply avoid them. Sure, they meant well, but those old demons had been the ones to disagree on my father's marriage with my mother and absolutely hates the idea of a half breed king like me. They give me the respect that was my due as king, but never the pleasantries.

Miki blew a raspberry. "You don't think I know that?" she asked. "I get beef from them too. They don't like me neither, or any from my clan. Heck, they give Gaara and the rest of my cuzions a hard time. I'm not ever sure how they're taking the news of Ven."

"He's my responsibility," I said firmly, not liking the thoughts in my mind after heaving those words. "Ven was wrongly birthed in this world. The blame, though, should only be placed on the parents unless it was out of love. However, a dragon male or female, would never let its children be hurt, so I'm thinking of other methods."

"What, like rape?"

My eyes narrowed. "Something like that."

As Miki pondered this, I moved towards Hinata, who beamed at the sight of me. Ven, however, became sullen, drawing his mall wings together and glared.

"Hey, Hinata! Hey, _Girrr,"_ I greeted, rolling my r's in Ven's pseudonym as I winked at him. "How's it going?"

"Great." Hinata lifted Ven in her arms. "Gir has been such a good boy. Though, she did try to fly away," she added as an afterthought.

"Aw, cute." I patted Ven's scaly head, mindful of his biting jaws. "But sadly, baby dragons only fly in their first century." I laughed at the dragon's antics when Miki came.

'Yo, Rabbit," she waved in greeting, shifting through the many scrolls she held. She lifted one up. "Ah, here it is. This is for you and these," she threw the rest at me, "are suggestions from the oldies."

"Thanks, Miki," I frowned, waving my hand to lift the dropped scrolls with telekinesis. Hinata gasped beside me and I turned to her in concern. "What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um, uh, A-aniki," Hinata showed me the scroll.

I gave a load groan and fell into a chair, throwing my head in my hands. "Oh man not now," I moaned.

It was official. The new heir of the Hyugas, Hinata's little sister Hanabi, was coming to visit. I was so sure I could smell the palace burning already.

**Character's Corner #4**

_NA: Hey guys! It's Character's Corner #4! This time, our guests is-Wait, guests?_

_Miki: Yep! I'm back! And Rabbit's here too!_

_Hinata: H-hello._

_NA: Okay then. I guess we'll just begin. Ahem, hello Hinata, Miki. Could one of you explain who Hanabi is?_

_M: She's a bitch._

_H: Miki._

_M: Okay, okay! She's a spoiled brat. There, happy?_

_NA: ….?_

_H: Well, she is just my younger sister and currently the known heir of the White Clan. She comes to visit me often._

_M: And criticizes everything and everyone._

_H: Miki!_

_M: What? It's true! All she ever does is say you could have done better and shit like that. Never mind that Naruto saved her life._

_NA: Oh! Tell us about that._

_H: W-well, it was when I-I was still part of the Clan. Hanabi g-got lost in the s-surrounding forests and was by Rogues._

_M: Rogues are castaways from the clans who've gone bad._

_H: A-aniki rescued her from them._

_M: And never thanked him for saving her ass._

_H: Miki…_

_M: Okay, okay. I'll shut up._

_NA: O-kay… Moving on, what sorts of spells does Naruto know? Does he know all the varieties or only those relating to half breeds?_

_H: Because A-aniki is heir, he knows all of the f-fire spells. A-and because his father is the Ambassador between the clans, A-aniki is often sent to s-settle debates and such._

_NA: Wow, Naruto sounds busy-wait, Naruto's dad is alive?_

_M: He is._

_NA: Then why is Naruto king and his father is the ambassador?_

_H: M-Minato gave up the throne when Naruto t-turned eighteen.._

_NA: Okay then. Well, I guess that's all for today. Bye everyone._

_M: BYE!_

_H: G-good bye._


	6. Chapter 5

**October 24, 11:45 p.m.**

I pretended that things would be okay. It was the best I could do, I'm afraid. The discovery of Ven, the incident with Hinata's painting, the arrival of Ino and the departure of Gaara has left me feeling, well, oddly vulnerable. Possibly because I knew that sooner or later I will encounter someone from that clan, the guy himself.

Like with most clans, the Black Clan was filled with beautiful people, men and women with black hair and eyes that would glow red, fair skin and powerful attractive features. Once, the leaders of this Clan would clash with the leaders of mine and history has proclaimed that we were, in a way, bitter rivals.

When I first met Sasuke, that was true. I hated the kid, always acting so aloof and being an asshole. He was a full blooded demon of a powerful line and compared to a Half Breed like me, he was superior.

I couldn't stand such bullshit, especially with all the hell my mother went through daily just to love my father and me. So, I declared us rivals and tried to best Sasuke at anything we did, including participating in the Black Stream Tournament.

I would, however, fail foolishly, making a total dunce out of myself and supporting the theory that a half breed heir would be worthless.

But then I met Hinata.

Because of her, I began to believe that blood and lineage did not matter. Hinata was a Pureblood, but she was seen as a weak Half Breed. I took her away from her Clan for numerous reasons, but one might be because I, unlike her family, wanted to keep that belief.

Many thought I was mad or suicidal or both, to even dare such a crime against the White Clan. Sasuke had thought so and told me bluntly that I was a goner. Which was why, he had said, was why he was going to join me.

I opened my eyes to the gloom of the night sky. Tomorrow, Hanabi was going to come and do her quarterly evaluation of my home, point out its flaws, observe everyone's relationship with her sister and forcibly dissuade any romantic attachments she may see, and remind me that this was not the ideal palace for her older sister (though she mentions Hinata as simply by Hyuga) to reside.

I indulged her, even thought my status was superior to her title of heir. To be honest, I quite enjoyed her putdowns and rude behavior. It told me that Hanabi was fighting and fighting hard not to be a cold and snobby Hyuga.

Opposite of the Black Clan, inhabitants of the White were no less beautiful. Just look at the sisters. Like the Uchihas, their coloring was fair with dark hair, but that was all. Their lack of emotion and passion kept their expression significantly cool that matched their faint lavender or pure white eyes, the source of their fighting strength.

The White Clan is known to all-seeing, but I highly doubt that. Otherwise, they would appreciate the gentle soul that Hinata had and not try to change her.

My birthday has passed. I was older and somewhat wiser in these past weeks since, but I felt nearly the same.

Like shit.

I could pretend that I was okay but in the end, I am just the same as ever.

Alone.

Despite the love I received from my friends and comrades, I yearned for something deeper. Sweeter. More intimate and cannot be shared with the entire world. I wanted something more than a passing woman warming my bed. I didn't want to just fool around, pertain to my needs and just move on. I wanted something permanent, where I didn't want to go to sleep because I missed seeing her or I couldn't wake up because I wanted to glace at her beautiful face.

Yes, what this Half Breed wanted was the love for a woman and for her to love me in return. Not affection or a familial bond. A tie that would keep me aching, desiring to touch her soft skin and bury myself into her arms. I wanted love and the brute want of it was driving me mad.

This was no a good composure for me to have. Hanabi was coming tomorrow, with her escorts. I was going to see him again, after an extent of three years of avoiding each other.

"Mother, give me strength," I whispered wearily to the tombstone before me. My hand brushed against the cool stone of the marker, tracing the engravings that spoke who was buried there.

Kushina had a vibrant woman and loving mother, with long red hair and a brilliant smile. She was strong, tough, and enduring, and she took what beef the demons gave her with a strong will. Kushina had seemed indestructible, so it still came as a shock that a disease was what did her in, a month before the predicted birth of her second child.

Beside her grave stood another, a smaller tombstone with the name Yuurei engraved onto the surface. My little sister, who died and never got a chance to live.

This tragedy happened during the war and become its end, when my father Minato finally called for a truce. Somehow, he made things into what they were today, waited until I was old enough, and passed the kingship to me before taking on the title of Ambassador and leaving the Clan.

I have not seen him since, but I do receive missiles from him once in a while. But I still would rather have him here, ruling instead of me.

I had not been ready to take the throne and I felt that I was not still. Like I said, I was going insane with these worries, wants, and desires. It was only a matter of time, before I became something worse than a Half Breed or a Rogue.

Something else.

"What's wrong, dobe? It's not like to loose your cool so easily. Hell, you don't even have your guard up. I could have killed you just now."

I stiffened, then relaxed the grip I had over Yuurie's marker. "I am the King," I told him simply. "I can not loose my cool and I knew you were coming. You know that, teme." As yes, the familiar banter between us.

I wanted to hug him for such mercy.

A smirk appeared on that pale face. "You, a king? Have you finally accomplished your dream and made ramen the food of the Clan?"

"Not yet. That's still being reviewed over by the Council."

A silence went over us before at last I stood up from the graves.

I wasn't surprised that he was here. We were rivals and we were friends, Sasuke and I. Even the past troubles couldn't change that. Not even Sakura could destroy that.

He looked different from the last time we saw each other. His hair was longer and he was smiling. Actually smiling naturally than looking as if he was grimacing instead. Now that was surprising.

I returned a smirk. "Kiba is going to kill you if you cause trouble among the Clan's girls again. Just a forewarning," I said, getting it over with so I can actually be innocent when Kiba confronts me later.

Sasuke shook his head almost ruefully. "I wish but I'm chained down now. I need to concentrate on Hanabi's safety or both Itachi and Hiashi will bust my balls. And I'm going to need them in the near future. Possibly in a year."

I looked at him in surprise as the meaning sunk in. "You're mated?" I asked incredulously.

"I want to be, but she won't accept me fully," he explained, and then held up his hand so the moonlight could show what he had. A swirl of markings aligned his palm, filling the entire space.

Demon matrimonies were different from human ones. Our joining was base on more than love, the concept of finding your other self. In short, a soul mate. When two who are destined to be together meet, an identical set of markings appears on their palms, spreading out to the entire hand. The choice of whether or not accept their joining was entirely up to them. If they didn't, they wouldn't be unhappy or suffer, but they would forever feel incomplete, un-sated, and once you reject your soul mate, you couldn't take it back.

I had felt, or thought that I did, that certain connection when I first met Sakura. The markings did not appear, but I thought it was because I was a Half Breed. The same thing happened with my parents and yet they were soul mates even without the mark. Their love was proof. I had thought it was going to be the same, but when Sakura rejected me, betrayed me, she said that she did have a mark and that she shared it with someone else.

Who had supposedly been Sasuke.

I looked at him closely. "Who's the unlucky female? Any one I know?" I asked carefully.

Maybe the information I had about Sakura were false and she had, in fact, joined Sasuke in holy matrimony. I would accept it, but I wanted an explanation first. Soul mates were a one time choice and Sasuke had clearly and verbally turned Sakura down. Usually the marks would then fade and become scars.

She had lost hers and in despair, was reported to have fled to the sympathetic Clan of Rain, whom were a ragtag neutral Clan that accepted anyone. Castaways, Rogues, even known traitors. As along as they followed the simple and only rule of the Sanctuary.

Do not cause any trouble to the Clan.

Simple but really hard to follow.

The Clan of Rain were led by a trio of orphans, survivors from the Dragon Wars of the past that nearly torn the world apart. They were two men and one woman; Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. It was rumored that these three were descendants of a fallen Clan known as the Gray Clan, named so for the strong powers gained by their gray eyes that could master all and any techniques from the other Clans. Because of this, they were feared and some of the Clans used the chaos of the war to strike and destroy them like how the Sand was nearly wiped out.

My great-grandfather, the Dai Yoko, worked with Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and mate of Tsunade, both the rulers of the Blue Clan to this day, to stop them and managed to save a few orphans and several families.

Most were sent to the Green Clan, our then neutral Clan, for protection. But those three went to Jiraiya and the Toad Hermit raised them like his own children. The trio left the Blue Clan when they were adults and formed the powerful sanctuary.

"The two of you have not met. She lives in a neighboring village near my Clan's borders and Itachi disapproves. Our leader, Madara, feels as it is a mistake but the mark's there and I know what I feel about her is real," Sasuke revealed.

"Why?" I asked. My eyes widened as I realized what he had said. "Sasuke, you… This means that…" I couldn't finished, flabbergasted.

He avoided my eyes and shifted, something he had never done before. The confident Uchiha Sasuke was acting so differently it made me uneasy.

"Naruto," his black eyes finally met mine after a long, trailing silence. "I don't know what she told you that day, but let me tell you at last what I should have said three years ago.

"Sakura was never meant to be mine."

I stared and he continued. "We received our marks at the same time, so we believed that perhaps it meant we were connected. Meant to be together. But I later find out that the timing was mere coincidence. Our markings did not match. I think the reason why she wanted to believe it so much, that the bond was there, was because, of who our partners turned out to be."

I frowned to show my confusion. "Why would she do that?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Sakura had been a smart, practical woman with good logical sense. She knew full well that affections couldn't be forced; the soul mate principal just didn't work that way. I wanted to ask her myself. I wanted to know why she had acted that way, so stupid and naïve. Did she not see how much her decisions hurt me? Tortured me?

Broke me?

She couldn't accept my love because she belonged to someone else. Why could she have just told me that? I truly loved her. I still do. I would have accepted any reason, as long as she was still near me. Not at my side, but still close enough that I could see her.

"Because," Sasuke said slowly, coming forward and took my left hand, lifting up so the palm faced us. "It's different in mixed blood situations. The mark appears, but not in the same manner." He traced the scar there, one little scrape that I had long disregarded as nothing.

My throat closed as I understood at last what he was trying to tell me.

"Her soul mate… My soul mate… Well, the reason that the mark wasn't visible in pain, was because they are human. Naruto, our soul mates were human."

--

**October 25, 3:10 p.m. **

"Naruto. Earth to Naruto. Listen to my voice, King Jackass. You are about to smash yourself into a wall!"

There was a fierce force on my back as someone pushed me hard from behind, headlong into a nearby wall. There was a loud snicker of laughter while someone else gave a cry of alarm and came to me side. I felt caring hands try to steady me.

"Miki! That was uncalled for!"

Surprisingly, Hinata had lost her stutter as she apprehended the red head lunatic, who still laughed at her own antics.

"What? It's his own damn fault for zoning out and lowering his guard," she pointed out between giggles. "He should have at least seen it coming!"

"She's right," I admitted dully, waving away Hinata as I stood on my own. "Miki was kind enough to at least give me a warning. She gave me a chance to prepare and I blew it. I deserved that smack into the wall."

There was silence as both women stared at me incredulously. Finally, it was Miki who reacted to my odd response.

"Okay! Who are you? And what did you do with Naruto?!" the MadHatter demanded, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Aniki…" I did not like the look on Hinata's face so I quickly mustered up a smile, hoping to fool her.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just not feeling up to the abuse today," I said, trying to satisfy them.

Of course, I was only fooling myself. Hinata, after all, has been by my side longer than anyone, even my own parents, and Miki was actually quite empathic despite her demeanor and actions. So they both know that this went beyond me feeling unwell. It truly went further than that.

But I couldn't tell them, not even my beloved Rabbit.

"_Remember what I told Sakura, when I rejected her."_

Sasuke's words came unbidden into my mind. The memories jerked my heart painfully as I affirmed that I remembered.

"_You told her that the path you walked was one of darkness, while she was all sunshine and light. Therefore, the two of you did not belong together," _I had said.

He nodded._ "But that's partially the reason. If I take a human as my mate, it will cause a great stir. Especially since they're considering marrying me to the Hyuga heir. My family, like Hinata and Hanabi's, _depend _on their lineage to be pure. That's why, soul mate or not, we intermarry or with a spouse of good breeding and whose own lineage is bound to be recessive. They want Hanabi and me to bear the ultimate Pureblood child and have it as heir to both Clans. Therefore, by marrying a human, I might be hunted, brought back from whatever hole I find to face punishment and duty._

"_That's where Sakura and I differ. Sakura is, was, afraid of losing everything. I, however, am willing to go to the ends of this world as long as I have her by my side. I can regain whatever riches I loose, build a new home for us. As long as we were together, material possessions means nothing._

"_Sakura did share the same sentiment. That is why she left you. Tried to break the bond between the two of you. Because she didn't want to tie herself down to a human, much less a Half Breed."_

In the end, I had been her soul mate. What I thought was a wound on my wrist had been the mark.

I didn't know what the greater blow was anymore. That she didn't want me or that she preferred a Pureblood like Sasuke more. Both seemed pretty bad and were probably the reason for my sullen mood.

I was not going to call it depression. For lack of a better reason, I didn't want it to seem like I had a serious problem. I just needed to believe that it something I will quickly get over.

I had to.

"Ven has been placed in that room, correct?" I asked, putting the conversation in a new direction.

"Ven? Who the hell is Ven? We're talking about you, you imposter!" Miki yelled, waving her arms about crazily.

"Miki…" My voice came out more low and growling than I had intended, creating my voice into a gravely tone.

Both girls stared at me in shock, their eyes wide.

I nearly growled in frustration as I asked again about Ven.

"We-We've isolated him a-as you asked, A-Aniki," Hinata said quite softly, so soft that I could barely hear her. "M-my sister will n-not see h-him."

"Yeah," Miki suddenly added. "The princess wont see him unless once of us take her to see him. He will be safe from her wrath."

I sighed, before I grabbed the both of them, hugging them tight. "I'm sorry," I murmured low, but loud enough for them to hear. "I shouldn't be acting like such an ass. It was never your fault. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"We might if you tell us what happened?" Miki demanded. Her body was stiff, to show that while she _was _listening, she hadn't accepted my apology.

Hinata, who though embraced me the same, shared the same sentiment as she stared at me with her lavender eyes full of worry.

Love. I could feel it all around. It was what made them give a damn about me. I am such an asshole.

"I saw Sasuke last night," I revealed. "He told me some things."

"Wh-what sort of things?" Hinata asked.

"Isn't Sasuke suppose to be guarding Hanabi for 'training'?" Miki asked, moving away as she lifted her arms to make air quotes.

That was true. Sasuke was a prodigy, among his Clan, but like me he is too emotional. And emotions often made you mess up, especially if you're spell casting. But I couldn't blame him nor fault him. We were, after all, of the same problem.

"I cant tell you much. Not right now," I bargained, guarding my expression. "But I will say this. I really didn't think that Sakura could have hurt me any more than she already has. She sure is something else."

I let that sink in, watching as my comrades' expressions change. Hinata looked horrified while Miki looked murderous, which made me feel alright to know that I was more than just a laughingstock for her. I should be punished for even doing this to hurt them.

Slowly, I faced them again, schooling my thoughts and gathering my words before I made my announcement. "I know Hanabi hates abnormal things. She ahs the sensitivities of a Hyuga and despise us Half Breeds because we aren't normal. Agree so far?"

"Whatcha getting at, Naruto? Are ya gonna do something to the princess?" my MadHatter asked, surprising me more with her ability to actually give a damn. She needed to be sober more. Maybe then things will get done and I wouldn't be stressing, letting the little things get to me.

"What I'm saying is… this visit, I'm going to change how I treat her. I need to stop acting like what's expected me and in turn hurting my peers. I need to begin to be a real king, the who takes his people's well being at heart and still be courteous to outside guests without demeaning anyone. This is going to change from here on out. I've taken Ven as my subject, indirectly as my student as well. He should be apart of this, learning what it is like to be part of the Red Clan. We need to no longer make him feel anything else but the person that he is.

"Miki," I turned to the red head with authority in my voice. "Go get Ven and bring him here. He needs to be part of this."

Miki grinned. "So you're finally ready to get back on the throne?" she asked cheekily.

I smiled in return. "I figured it's time to stop being a pussy and be a real leader."

She laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Good. It's about damn time! I'll go get the kid then and meet you there, King."

"Please do."

Merging through the floor, Miki went off in the direction of where Ven was being held, somewhat like a prisoner in order to keep him away from Hanabi and her harsh words.

Speaking of which, I turned to my silent Rabbit, who watched me the entire time. "I'm sorry," I said immediately. "I'm going to royally piss off your sister and I'm not going to feel guilty about it. But I want me to suffer, not you, and I promise to get her to go after me, not you."

Quietly, Hinata lifted her hand and cupped my cheek, shutting me up. We looked at one another before she finally smiled.

"Welcome back, Naruto," she said.

I grinned. "It's good to be back, Hinata. It's time to pull my weight."

---

To be honest, I really do like Hanabi. I suppose most of my liking her is based on the fact that she's Hinata's younger sister. That, in my mind I suppose, makes her my sister as well.

When we were children and before the war, Hanabi would follow us around on our adventures. Sneaking out the palace grounds, playing pranks on our elders, and even going so far as to change the family emblem into something more comical than a blazing sun, the little Hyuga would be on our toes, watching, observing. She was often scorning on our behavior, calling the both of us fools and other 'pleasant' words.

But she would never admit that the things we did were actually fun to watch or how she yearned to join. It was all in her eyes and I felt terrible for her, always wishing I could change things for her as well. But I was only a half breed child who couldn't even save his own mother from dying. The best I could do for was to make sure she didn't become a Rogue's toy.

"Why am I here? I thought you said we weren't training today." Ven's surly voice brought my attention back to the present, as Miki literally dragged him to where Hinata and I stood on the reception stand.

It was a sister room of my throne room. It is centered mostly on the Red Clan's history, with portraits of our past leaders placed on the walls. Their chosen weapons were aligned with them and some, as my kind in the past were more barbaric, had their wizened pelts there as well.

It was were we Royals received our guests that are a) not coming in haste and b) not traveling by portal. As an act of good faith when Hanabi comes to visit she must travel through lands safely. No one should attack her and even the land must be kept on its best behavior. Which is why I'm so stressed and mopey. The King is the only one who can tell the valley of flames to chill, the geysers of hot thermal water to quiet down, and river of magma that protected our borders to cool down. Such control magic was very difficult to maintain and the strain must be showing on my face, for Ven started when he reached me.

In turn, I observed him, pleased to see that he looked remarkably better than how I found him in that cage. The training had returned the tan glow of his skin and he really looked remarkably well.

Note to self: thank the cooks and Ayame with a three week vacation, paid by the clan. They did more than a good job.

I grinned. "I guess you _can _call this training," I said, turning to face Hinata with a knowing look. She was still frowning at me, worried still about my earlier behavior. I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze to reassure her.

When I faced Ven again, I was sort of surprised to see him avert his eyes, looking away with a strange bitterness on his face.

My eyes widened as a forbidden thought crossed my mind. As part of the healing process, I had let Hinata to take care of the boy, knowing that no one, even the hardest of human youths, can resist her sweetness. Well, maybe except her father but then again he wasn't human so he didn't count.

My Rabbit had reported a significant change in the boy, who was staring to open up to her. He would listen now, instead of locking himself up in the cave inside his mind. An, he finally accepted that Evelina need to be punished, that he shouldn't accepted her wrongs as his own. Could this gentle nurturing have inspired a crush? I hope, for both their sakes, that I was wrong in my assumptions.

Back to the matter, I added, "Since you are apart of court, Ven, I need to train you in courtly etiquette and the ways of our kind. That way, I can rest easy knowing you will have enough self-control not to burn down the palace if you are insulted. Well, you can burn them down but you must be ready to accept the consequences. I cant protect you forever."

"Who said I wanted your protection?" the kid snapped. "Is that why you had me dress up so ridiculously? I'm not your kind or kin. I shouldn't be here."

"That's not true!" I protested. "When I broke you out of that cage, I took you under my protection. That's our kinship until the day you can stand on your two feet and not be swayed by a pair of jugs."

Ven gave a low gasp of surprise, his cloudy blue eyes near demanding to know how I knew such things.

Gaara had send in his report the other day, of what he could dig up about Ven and his past. Apparently, he has a human father whom he came with to this human faire to sell furs. Somehow, the knowledge of Ven's scaled legs had gotten out which led the boy to be ensnared by the city whore, Evelina, and her father, a weasel of a man by the name of Ramone. From what I read, he didn't even deserve to be known as a human being.

Well, like father like daughter, I suppose.

The report goes on that, upon capturing Ven and throwing him into the cage, they joined a traveling troupe and disappeared, leaving a lot of debts behind, to be found and killed by me.

That was more satisfying to learn about than I thought.

"Ven, as you can see by these lovely ladies by my side, there are plenty of women with a pretty face and a good heart. But as you already know, there are more with a pretty face and no heart at all. When I set you free from my side, I don't want to go four years from now and find you in another prison. Even if it makes you hate me at the end, I will teach you what it is like to be a demon."

"Aniki," Hinata whispered softly, looking at me with some concern. But she was also smiling softly, which made me happy to see.

Miki was also grinning in approval and she smacked Ven in the shoulder, startling him. "Varuto's right, ya know," she told him. "Yer family now, more than ya think. Now get ready cause the bitchy princess is coming. Don't let her get to you no matter how much ya want to smack her."

"Miki!." Hinata scolded, frowning.

The redhead merely shrugged, not caring. "What? Dats the truth and I'm sticking to it."

"Miki, you went and drank when you went to go get Ven, didn't you?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"_Maaayyyybbbbbeeeeeee….. _hic…"

She stuck her tongue.

I sighed, just as a ring of bells sounded.

Immediately, you could feel the toad shudder, the palace shaking as its bowels lost its defenses. I coughed abruptly, as the procedure caused a spike in my magic, nearly shaking my core as I nearly bent over.

It hurt, but not as much to get me to express it further. Still, I felt Hinata squeeze my hand and I squeezed it back, turning as the ground crumbled beneath us, revealing a grumy staircase of dark red marble. They dipped low in the ground in a turning motion, rising up as our guests climbed. Even subdued, the mountain toad thought it was a perfect time for a joke, pushing the staircase up and down in a wayward motion before finally bringing them to a stop as they reached the ceiling.

The company stepped off onto the ledge as with a groan, the staircase lowered back to the ground, before the ground finally closed back up with a burping sound.

I shook my head at the toad's antics before steeping forward, Hinata by my side. Behind me, Mike led Ven by the arm to their place as we greeted the heir of the White Clan.

Hanabi was growing into a fine young woman, a near miniature version of Hinata with, of course, differences to tell them apart. While both wore their hair long and loose, Hanabi had a golden clip on her left side that held back her hair. It was in the shape of the Hyuga sun, a telltale sign of her heir status. She was dressed simply in traveling clothing, the golden clip her only accessory. Like always, a frown was on her face, a sign of her displeasure to be here. But she couldn't quite hide the excitement in her eyes.

"Sister," Hinata moved forward and the two of them embraced warmly like the two sisters who haven't seen each other for a while that they were.

I nodded at Sasuke who returned the greeting and exchanged a look with the accompanying Hyuga warrior, Neji.

The slightly older demon was the cousin of Hinata and Hanabi, but due to the downfall of his parents, was given the station of servitude. Meaning that although he was of warrior class, Neji was not a part of the immediate royal family and did not have much voice in the court. He was a formal guy and can be a bastard at times who took his job _waayy _too seriously. In my experience, that way of thinking didn't always cause many good things.

But I didn't judge and Neji didn't scorn me like he did with others as much. Basically, we acted based on a truce. I did, after all, took away his beloved cousin from a harsh life.

After they parted and Hinata returned to my side, I stepped forward. "Lady Hanabi." I bowed at the waist.

"King Namikaze Uzumaki," Hanabi replied, using my formal title as she gave the best curtsey she could while wearing breeches.

We clasped forearms in the formal greeting of warriors and I stood back to introduce the two others of my court.

"My MadHatter, Miki, and my apprentice, Ven," I pointed them out. "The LADY Hanabi everyone."

"Miki I know but this is the first time I've heard of you taking on an apprentice," she said, peering critically at the dragon Half Breed. "I wasn't aware you can take apprentices."

"The technical word is 'squire' but since Ven is merely residing in my palace, I will call him my apprentice," I explained.

Non-discreetly, her sharp lavender eyes dropped down to where his formal wear had been altered, cutting the slacks into crude shorts to reveal Ven's dragon legs. He wore no shoes, so his claws shifted in discomfort.

Shocked, Hanabi's eyes returned to mine.

"A human-bred dragon?!" she asked, appalled. "Is this a joke? If it is, Namikaze, then it is of poor taste. I do not think your scaled beasts will find this amusing."

"It's not a joke or illusion, Lady Hyuga," I said, stepping by Ven's side. "Vengeance is the offspring of a coupling between _homo sapien _and _draco, _not the first and definitely not the last."

Ven looked sharply at me and I had to suppress a small smile. Oh yeah, I figured out what his name stood for. After reading Gaara's reports of the boy's paper trail, I figured that the boy has had a tough life and by the actions of his mother, the coupling of human and dragon was not consensual.

No loving spouse would show that much bitterness that had been described to a young child.

I speak of my own experience. My mother, Kushina, had been a human woman who hated demons, yet fell in love with one and even had his child. She would have borne him more had she not died.

It hadn't taken me long to guess the connection, but I was surprised how someone would place such a burden on an infant. I couldn't wait until Gaara's next report.

"Such a thing has not been seen since the Clan wars." Hanabi narrowed her eyes at me.

I raised my hands innocently. "Believe me. I thought such things of the past as well," I explained. "But as you can see, Ven does exist. He is not, however, my secret weapon or any ridiculous notion. Ven is a peer of my court, and shall never, will never, be asked to fight on my behalf. If he does fight, it would be because someone pissed him off."

Hanabi pursued her lips as she did not quite agree. I understood some of the skepticism, sort of. In my great-grandfather's time, the half breeds of both dragons and humans were bred and used as powerful adverse. It was never seen as wrong, only threatening as these Half Breeds were harder to kill than the actual dragons themselves. Their magic was so different and almost impossible to understand. Therefore, they were the perfect soldiers to send in perilous battles with barely any good chance of survival.

I didn't know this in the beginning, mind you, and I certainly did not rescue Ven for any other reason than to help him. No, it was afterwards that I went through the clan's old archives and read my great-grandfather's notes for the information. Plenty of it is insane and the methods or ways of doing such things felt wrong, but I suppose that is the human side of me protesting. For demons, however, such experimentation was necessary are long as it ensure the survival of the Clan. However, it was disheartening to learn that not once has a child like Ven been conceived out of love. I couldn't help but feel worried for the boy's future, especially if my hunch was right and he had a crush on my Rabbit.

"Hmph! I will be the judge of that. Let's see if your actions match your words," the Hyuga said, sneering.

"Lighten up, brat," Miki muttered, earning a disapproving look from Hinata.

Ven looked, at the most, uncomfortable to be here. I grasped his arm to give a supporting glance, before letting go and returning to Hanabi.

"Shall I show you to your rooms, my lady?" I asked.

Despite appearances, I had to remind myself that Hanabi was the Hyuga heir. That meant, unfortunately, that we couldn't be friendly towards each other. She was here to monitor me, the relationship I had with her sister and to report any misconduct against the treaty.

I could only hope Ino finishes fixing that painting soon. I cant even imagine how Hanabi will respond once she hears the news.

I hope the palace keeps standing after that meltdown.

**Character's Corner #5**

_NarutoAngel: Hello everyone! It's character's corner 5 and here we have (drum roll), the man himself, Sasuke!_

_Sasuke: 'Sup._

_NA: So tell us, in this chapter we broached on the subject of a lot of things, one of them being the soul mate principle and possibility of Sakura and Naruto being one. Could you explain it further to us?_

_S: It's the same as finding a mate, I suppose. When you establish contact with each other, and I mean physical contact like a touch or kiss. A mark appears in the center of your palm and the two of you have three months to either accept one other, or to reject the possibility of a union. If you choose the latter, the marks fade and turns into a scar._

_NA: Is there a chance of someone having two possible soul mates?_

_S: Something like that has happened once, but its really rare. It's either your soul mate or your life alone._

_NA: Wow. That's a lot of pressure, especially if you don't feel ready, huh?_

_S: Pretty much. But it's an ancient magic and on that cannot be best by anyone. _

_NA. So you mentioned your soul mate being human. Care to reveal who it is?_

_S: That's a secret, sorry. I don't want any information getting back to Madara, our Clan's head._

_NA: Ah, I see. Well, can you explain your relationship with Naruto? _

_S: Well, for Naruto, I think he consider us friends. For me, however, I'm still trying to redeem myself. Sakura made a mess of things, but I was the one who led her on. Cause I too believed we were soul mate. However, our marks were different so I realized that wasn't the case. By then, it had gone too long. _

_NA: So you feel bad for deceiving Naruto?_

_S: I do. I've changed. I'm not the same person as I was before. Things changed. I fell in love._

_NA: Well, that's all for today! See you next time!_

_S: Bye._

**A/N: The stuff mention in this chapter about Ven is true, but was changed to fit Naruto's level of knowledge. Remember, he doesn't know the whole story. Read the trilogy if you guys want to know.**

**Book One: Mistress of Dragons**

**Book Two: The Dragon's Son**

**Book Three: Master of Dragons**


End file.
